Coming Home To War
by DevilzVampire
Summary: Doctor Temperance Brennan lived a good life; she has a well-paying job that she loved, author of best-selling books, has a great girlfriend and had a good partner at work that she trusted. But she knew deep down that her life was a lie. And now the truth is about to come out to everyone. T for a little swearing at the moment. Rating may go up in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Temperance Brennan lived a good life; she has a well-paying job that she loved, author of best-selling books, has a great girlfriend and had a good partner at work that she trusted. But she knew deep down that her life was a lie. And now the truth is about to come out to everyone. T for a little swearing at the moment. Rating may go up in future.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter or Bones if I did do you think I would be sitting here writing about who I think they should be with and how I think they should act, no. they would act and be with those people in the show, so this proves that fact that I do not own them. **

**A/N – Okay peoples, I have written the first chapter for this and my Harry PotterXBatman story and I have posted the Batman one in the Harry Potter section, as I believe it will get more views there, it's called 'Natasha Potter's New Life' and the one with the most reviews I will continue first, but they will both be completed, as I stated in my other story, I do not abandon my work. But this year being my last in high school updates most likely will not be consistent. This story is set in 2012 but Zack didn't join Gormogon, Angela and Hodgins aren't together and neither are Bones and Booth. Hope you like my story.**

Chapter One – Prologue

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was sitting in her office reading over the newest case report making sure Hodgins and Zack got their facts and information written up right so she could present the case to Caroline to make sure the court case went well. The team was taking a relaxing break between cases and they were happy for it. They had been working non-stop for days to make sure this evidence was ready and that they had right person. Now that Temperance had the time to think about things other than work, and it wasn't good, her mind was spinning. She knew that she would have to tell her beautiful girlfriend, Angela Montenegro, her biggest secret. They had been together for 7 years now and would be married if it was legal, she knew she couldn't say anything because she was under oath but she wanted to tell her about her other life, and their ability to have their own child, Angela has wanted a child for so long, but being with Temperance their only option was adoption, but if Brennan could tell her about her secret she could tell her they could have their own, through magic. Yes, Temperance Brennan was a witch. She had nothing to do with the magical community in years, ever since she had to move after the beginning of the first wizard war.

After she moved to America she was really depressed, she was at collage getting her degrees but she still was depressed. When she started working at the Medico-Legal Lab she was happy to have a job she was good at that didn't remind her about her old life. But when a difficult case that involved magic came up she was thrown into a depression again. One day her boss at the time, Dr. Goodman, forced her to an art gallery, and there she met Angela, and ever since she has been fine. Even when a case hit to close, Angela would comfort her and she wouldn't ask why the case affected her so much, but Temperance knew she was curious. If only she hadn't make that Unbreakable Oath with Dumbledore, she could tell her, she wouldn't feel guilty about lying about her past.

"Tempy, sweetie, I have been sitting in front of you for five minutes. What's wrong honey?"

Temperance looked up and saw her love sitting in front of her.

"Oh sorry Angie. I have just been thinking, what was it that you wanted?"

"Well other than you, I just wanted to see how you are. You have been a bit distant this week, is it the case or something else?"

God, she loved her. Brennan wished she could tell her, but it wasn't worth risking her death. She knew she would have to send a letter to Dumbledore and ask him if he can come and visit, revoke the vow. She couldn't help but feel guilty, Angela had told her everything about her life, and Brennan could tell her everything.

"Something else, and how I wish I could tell you, and I might soon. But before I do I have to contact an old friend. And to be perfectly honest I want you to, I really do love you Angie."

"I love you to sweetie. I told you before I know you have secrets, and you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

Brennan looked at Angela and wondered how she got so lucky to have this wonderful woman to love her. She got up from her desk, grabbed the case file and sat on the lounge that was in her office and patted the seat next to her to get Angela to come and sit with her. When Angela sat down Brennan kissed her and Angela leant on her shoulder while she went through the rest of the file.

After about an hour Angela had drifted off to sleep, so Brennan lifted her head and placed in on a pillow, she looked at her and knew she needed to send this letter to Dumbledore now. She needed the oath revoked. She looked in the bottom of the cupboard for the box she always kept in her office after her apartment was broken into, she pulled out her parchment, quill and a bag of owl treats. She knew this was better to be done now instead of later when she could have a case given to her at any time. She pulled out her bottle of ink and started her letter.

_Albus_

_I need you to come and visit me. I am in Washington DC and I have found my soul-mate, she has told me everything about her life and I feel so guilty that I cannot tell her everything about mine. Albus you know I was always the best at keeping secrets out of me and the boys, I was always the one that never got into trouble and you and Minerva knew I was always involved. Please I want to tell her. I need to tell her, I hate this feeling, the guilt, that is eating me up inside because I can't. _

_You were always like a father to me. Please listen to my plea._

_Love _

_Bones_

When Brennan had finished her letter, she marked it with her Phoenix symbol and went out to the gardens attached to the lab. She loved being around these gardens, they reminded her so much of the grounds at Hogwarts and her old life. She looked around to make sure no one was here and whistled for her bird, she was so much like Fawkes, but instead of red, she was a snow white Phoenix.

"Hello Claire, can you take this to Dumbledore. Wait for a reply and please make it quick."

With that her beautiful bird took a few treats and flew off. But Brennan couldn't make herself go back into the lab, so she found a nice place sitting next to the pond. Sitting here reminded her of the Black Lake and she couldn't stop the memories of her last day there from coming back.

_Flashback_

_Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was sitting by the Black Lake at Hogwarts, she had graduated today and Dumbledore had told her after the ceremony that Death Eaters had found her parents and killed them and now they were coming after her. He told he that he was planning on sending her to America to finish muggle high school and go into hiding there. But she didn't want to live away from her friends who were like her family. But Dumbledore was persistent and said he would pay for everything she needed until she got a well-paying job._

"_Bones? Are you ok?" _

_Bones turned around and saw her best friend Lily Evans, she had sat down next to her and kept quiet until she knew her friend needed help. Bones just turned to her, buried herself against her and cried._

"_Lils I don't want to go. I don't want to leave any of you. Without my parents you are my only family, you and the boys. I don't know how I will go in muggle America, yeah I may be pureblood raised by muggles but still I don't know how after seven years in the magical world how I will survive, and muggle teenagers are curious little shits and they will pester me until I tell them what they want to know. I don't want to go, don't make me go Lily, I won't survive."_

_Lily just looked at her best friend and wished she could do more for her, but she knew she couldn't. Bones had to go, she couldn't be hurt Lily loved her too risk her safety._

"_Temperance," with this Bones looked up, she knew it was serious when Lily didn't use her nickname, "you know that the boys and I love you, you are family to us all. That's why I won't help you fight either Dumbledore of Professor McGonagall on this decision. I don't want to see you go, but I don't want to see you in danger more. Go, have fun. Live a little Bones, you might find you enjoy it."_

"_Fine, only because I love you Lils. That's the only reason I am not pissed that my best friends won't fight against me being forced away. That's the only reason."_

_End Flashback_

"Bren, babe. Are you ok? You looked a million miles away?" asked Angela as she came down and sat next to Brennan.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping?" Brennan said to her when as she put her head on Angela's shoulder

"I was, but then I woke up cold and noticed that my lovely girlfriend had left and I had no idea where she was. But then I thought of the only place you go when a case hits you hard or you are distracted. So I came out to find you. I never got the reason why you always liked it out here."

Brennan sighed, she may not be able to tell Angela about magic and her old life, but she could tell her this.

"Well I went to a boarding school in England when I was eleven. I loved it there, but for the first few months I wasn't accepted very well by the other students, I just thought it was because I was really good at my classes. Well on the grounds of the school there is a massive lake, the Black Lake, and when I was feeling down or if I had a bad day I would go out and sit by that lake and nothing would be that bad anymore. I actually met one of my best friends there; she used to go out to the lake for the same reasons. Lily was my first friend and I was hers. We were always together, I miss her like crazy."

"Why don't you call her or something? Surely she would want to talk to you."

"I am sure she would, but she was killed 14 years ago along with her husband, I have to admit I wish it wasn't them that were killed, some days I wish it was me." Brennan said just above a whisper hoping that Angela didn't hear her, but she knew she wasn't in luck.

Angela jumped up and looked horrified at this, why would her lovely girlfriend wish it was her that had died, didn't she love her enough to show her she needed to be here.

"Why Bren? Why would you wish such a thing? Don't you know how much I love you? My life would have been forever incomplete if I had never met you that night. My life would be shit, I need you to live Bren, but why would you wish that you were dead?"

Brennan looked at Angela, and when Angela noticed the tear in her eyes, she knew this was important, Brennan never cried.

"If it was me, maybe, just maybe Harry would have been able to grow up with a normal life, not one that destiny thrust upon him. He would have been able to grow up with his parents instead of, what I am hoping was an adopted family, and not Lily's sister."

"Who's Harry?"

Brennan looked at her, wishing she hadn't said anything "Another story for another time Ang. Can you just hold me for now?"

"Like you need to ask babe."

* * *

They had just been sitting there for a couple of hours now, when Brennan heard the sound of her Phoenix's song. Her head shot up and Angela just looked at her curiously.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

The next thing Brennan knew, Claire was in front of her. Brennan naturally put her arm out as an instinct, completely forgetting that Angela was right next to her.

"Babe, what are you doing? I have never seen a bird like that. It could be dangerous."

"Don't worry Angie. If this is what I think it is, the last thing you will be worrying about is Claire."

"Claire? That bird is yours?"

Brennan ignored her and opened the letter attached to Claire's leg.

_Bones_

_Your apartment. 30 minutes, bring her._

_Grey-beard_

'_The ministry must be checking letters again' _Brennan though

"BABE, what the fuck is going on?"

"You know I find it really hot when you swear like that. But that was my bird and that was the letter I was talking about earlier, from my old friend. We have to meet him at my apartment and then I can tell you everything about my life before I came to DC. Ok?"

"Ok. Just what sort of bird is that?"

"All a part of the explanation Angie. You have to be patient."

**TBC…**

**A/N – Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Temperance Brennan lived a good life; she has a well-paying job that she loved, author of best-selling books, has a great girlfriend and had a good partner at work that she trusted. But she knew deep down that her life was a lie. And now the truth is about to come out to everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or Bones. If I did; One – I would not be writing FanFiction, Two – Ron would be dead (Sorry don't like him) and Tonks would be alive and Three – I would have enough money to send my brother overseas for the rest of his annoying life.**

**A/N – Hey peoples, I know the first chapter was in third person but I had some real trouble writing that, so it is now in first person and will be from Bones POV. Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and I hope you like the new chapter, and I am so sorry for the wait. I just haven't felt like writing this one lately. Also if anyone reading this is also reading my other story, Natasha Potter's New Life, I will hopefully have the next chapter finished and up soon, but like I say, don't hold me to that.**

Chapter Two – Truth

BONES POV

I knew that Angela would ask questions if we waited any longer, so I had to make sure we got out of here now. I grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her with me to Cam's office to make sure she knew we were leaving.

"Cam, I have a friend from England coming over in about half an hour and I need to go to the airport to meet them, do you mind if Angela and I leave?"

Cam looked at me, "Why does Angela need to go as well?"

Ah, Shit I should have seen this one coming, "Well… my friend wants to meet her and he is only in town for a couple of hours before he leaves. He is planning on traveling for a few weeks to get away from teaching during the summer break and he is only stopping here to see me."

"OK, but is that report done?"

"Yes, and it is on my desk. Corrections have been made, but all the science was right. Dr. Hodgins just has to learn proper grammar."

Cam and Angie laughed, "I have been the one to correct some of his last few reports, and I know what you mean Dr. Brennan." Cam said in-between her laughter. "You two better get out of here if you are going to meet your friend in time. What was your friends name by the way?"

"Ah what the hell. I may as well tell you, he is the headmaster of the boarding school I went to in England, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He made sure I was ok at school here when I moved to America, he is a lot like a father to me."

"Odd name, I swear I have heard it before." Cam said with a look on her face I didn't particularly like, I was just backing out of her office when a look of realisation came across her face.

"Shit! How do you know him?"

"Michelle was on summer break when I adopted her, remember when I said she went to a different school for a while because I couldn't transfer her, she went to Hogwarts, she finished with top marks last year. Are you one to?"

I looked at Angie and Cam, "Camille, have Michelle tell you what an Unbreakable Vow is tonight and you will understand why I can't tell you the truth right now, you know how Michelle gets around, well Dumbledore will be turning up at my apartment in about ten minutes like that so I have to go. We will talk tomorrow, I promise. Bring Michelle with you I would like to meet her."

"Sure Temperance."

With that I grabbed Angie's hand before she could say a word and dragged her to my office, I grabbed my bag and then we went and got Angie's stuff, before I dragged her to my car.

"Babe, what where you and Cam on about? Is this one of the things that your friend is coming to explain?" God I hated lying to her, I really do.

"Angie, honey. I love you, but I cannot answer those questions until we get to my place. I'm sorry."

The rest of the trip was quiet and I could tell Angie was a little pissed, but, like I have been thinking throughout this relationship, I would rather have her pissed at me and her not know the truth than her know the truth and me be dead.

When we got to my apartment, we heard a crack. Angie jumped and I just walked faster

"What the fuck are you doing Tempe? It could be dangerous in there? What the fuck has been going on with you today?"

"Angie, its fine. You need to trust me because I know that whoever made that sound in my apartment will not hurt us. To tell you the truth, the man that's in my apartment will be most likely looking for some sort of sweets. I swear if he finds my sherbet lemons, I will make him wish he had never been born."

I walked through my door, and there in my kitchen, looking for my sweet collection was Albus Dumbledore. To me, he couldn't look funnier. He had on the most ridiculous robes that were an odd looking purple colour with stars and moons on them, which were pink.

"Albus, you will not find my sherbet lemons there. I hid them after the last time you came over and ate them all." When I opened my mouth, Dumbledore jumped.

"Temperance, how good it is to see you. Now please, since the beginning of the year my supply had been cut off, Minerva almost snuck out of the school because of how much of a pain I was being. I have withdrawals, please Temperance, tell me where they are?" he was on his knees begging. The greatest sorcerer in the world was on his knees begging me for… sherbet lemons. I couldn't help but laugh, I had always wanted to see this.

"Albus Dumbledore, may I introduce you to my girlfriend and soul-mate, Angela Montenegro. Angie, this is Albus Dumbledore."

"Hello…" Angie said unsure of herself.

"You were right Temperance, she is beautiful and I can see the connection between you. You were always the smartest in your year."

Angie had a look of horror on her face when Albus said she was beautiful, "Ang don't worry, this man is the gayest man I have ever met. Now Albus, you came here for one reason, and after all that has happened today I need you to take this fucking oath of me now. Do you know how hard it is to find your soul-mate and not be allowed to tell them who you are and what you can do without signing my own death certificate, its torture!"

"Tempe, what do you mean you can't tell me without signing your own death certificate?"

"Angela, Temperance is physically not allowed to tell you who she is and what she can do without dropping dead as soon as the words leave her mouth. I am here to fix that. Now Temperance, take my hand. Do you, Temperance Brennan, of sound mind allow this unbreakable vow to be revoked?"

"I do"

"Well as the issuer of this oath, I hereby revoke the unbreakable vow placed on Temperance Brennan allowing her to discuss her past in full detail and to be able to tell people of her true identity." When Dumbledore finished I could feel the vow revoking, I could feel the magic flow freely and I knew it was time to face the truth, but I wanted to do that alone.

"Thank-you so much Albus, but before you go, Michelle Saryonan. What house was she in?"

Dumbledore smiled that annoying, I know what you're thinking smile, with that twinkle in his blue eyes, "She was a very proud Gryffindor, Head Girl actually. Is a lot like another young Gryffindor I think you will be meeting very soon, Miss Granger, a friend to Harry. She should have been in Ravenclaw. To be honest, both of them are a lot like you, smartest witches of their ages, but placed in Gryffindor because the sorting hat saw some large amount of bravery and courage in them. I hope to see you over the Christmas break, Sirus and Remus would love to see you Bones."

"Thanks sir, I will most likely be there, only if Angela can come too." I said with a pout on my face that I knew he couldn't resist.

"I am sure Molly would be more than happy to make extra accommodations, just remember 12 Grimmauld Place, and you will be both fine. I won't tell anyone who is coming I will just say it is two new members of the Order, which I hope will be half true. We need you back Temperance." And with that he was gone in a crack.

I turned to face Angela, she didn't look happy. I knew this woman could do more damage than me when she was mad, "Angie can you calm down. I can tell you everything now, I just have to go and get something from my room, then my whole past, who I am, what I can do. Everything. I promise I will answer any question you through at me."

I went into my room before Angie could complain, grabbed my wand and went back to the lounge room. Angie had helped herself to a glass of wine and was waiting for me, I couldn't help but wait in the door and look at her. She was so beautiful and I just hoped she didn't hate me after this, I knew she was opened-minded, which is what you get when you have a father like hers, but I didn't know if this was going too far and would push her away.

"Angie what's wrong?" I asked when she I saw her face and saw tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. I am just so confused about what has happened today, I don't know whether you are going to break up with me or whether you are going to tell me that you are a world-class thief."

I looked at her confused about why she would think I would break up with her, I get the world-class thief thing, with Dumbledore just disappearing, "You never need to worry about me breaking up with you, trust me. I love you and it would physically hurt me to be away from you. Now do you want to come and sit down and let me explain everything."

"I love you to, I would never break up with you either, I just got really worried. Come on, I want to know who you are."

We went over to the lounge and an awkward silence grew between us, and I knew that I would have to be the one to break the silence, "Angie I need you to calm down and listen to me. I want you to ask the first question, I want to know what you want to know."

"What did that man Dumbledore and Cam mean, when they said about who you really are?"

"My name is still Temperance Brennan, always has been. It just means different things in different places, here and most of the world when you say my name people associate it with the brilliant forensic anthropologist who is also an top selling author, but if you ask people from where Dumbledore is, they would say that Temperance Brennan is the granddaughter of Minerva McGonagall, best friend of Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Godmother of Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived and the greatest witch of her age."

"Greatest witch of her age…?"

"I am a witch, if you want proof, I can provide it. But that's what I have been hiding from you. When a case hit to close to home it was because it reminded me of home and magic. I have wanted to tell you ever since I realised I loved you and that you were my soul-mate, which is a big thing in the wizarding world, it doesn't happen to many people and when it does it can physically hurt the person to be away from their love, it's a beautiful thing though. But I couldn't tell you about me, when I left Dumbledore and my grandmother put an unbreakable vow on me, which is exactly like it sounds, if you break it, you die."

Angie looked at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I was so worried. I know it's not like me, the great Temperance Brennan to be worried, but I was worried she was going to leave me. I couldn't hold back the tears at those thoughts and I knew if she said she couldn't accept me I would probably die. With my mind being as quick as it was I made a plan in case that would happen.

Checklist

Tell Angie I will always love her

Write a letter of resignation and give to Cam

Say goodbye to Booth, Zak, Hodgins and Parker

Apperate to Hogwarts and say goodbye to Minerva

Go to Voldy and get him to kill me

Personally I thought that assisted suicide by a killing curse from Voldy was a good plan. I may be thinking a little ahead here but if she were to reject me, I wouldn't survive the pain, to be honest I might not even make it to Voldy before the pain killed me. She was still looking at me and I still couldn't tell what she was thinking, the only thing that I could tell was that I had a plan in case of rejection and I knew I had tears running free flow down my face.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Angie asked me, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"I won't be able to handle it if you leave me because of this. The pain will be too great." I said at the same volume, I couldn't say it any louder because I was worried she would confirm my thoughts and leave.

"Oh Tempe, I promised when you told me you love me that I would never leave you. Just because you are a witch doesn't mean I have changed my mind. I love you, I will always love you. Now I want to see some of this magic and then we can go to bed, we have a meeting in the morning with Cam and Michelle." When I heard her words I couldn't help but smile and think that I was so lucky, I have known people that have told their muggle partners that they are magical, and have been broken by their responses.

"Ok now show me some magic babe, this day has been exhausting and I need some sleep." Angie said with a smile.

**TBC… **

**A/N – Okay peoples, thanks for everyone who has read this. Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon but don't hold me to that I have been really busy lately, and my muse has gone on a holiday. **

**Devilz Vampire **


End file.
